


Evidently

by sunalso



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Internet, Jemma is not happy, Multi, Polyamory, strongly worded letter to follow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 23:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso
Summary: AU. Not everything you read on the internet is true.beta'd by Gort





	Evidently

**Author's Note:**

> _A/N: Scis & Spies OT4 fic. I was the one who stumbled on a website that tried to say it was a sex education site. It horrified, and poor Gort has to listen to me yell. Any line in this fic that's in italics is a direct quote from that website, and anything paraphrased is also presented as fact. I'm not going to link because it was that bad. I hope you enjoy this story that resulted from me being less than happy that this website exists._

Bobbi stood in the doorway of the bunk’s office, watching Fitz tinker with something while talking to Hunter, who looked half asleep with his head on his crossed arms. Her show had ended, and she’d snagged the deodorant that had somehow migrated from the bathroom to the coffee table. It belonged to the boys, and mostly Bobbi was glad they were wearing deodorant, but she wished they’d keep it where it belonged. She’d been on the way back from putting it away when her attention had been caught by the guys.

Hunter laughed, then yawned, his shoulders curling with it.

Fitz said something else, and Hunter laughed through the yawn, which made Bobbi smile. He looked so comfortable. Seeing him shed his prickliness in the wake of all the love he was receiving made her beyond happy.

A distressed noise floated down the hall from where Jemma was. She’d retreated to read something on her tablet several hours ago, but it sounded like she was very unhappy. Bobbi left the boys and hurried to find her girlfriend. In the bedroom, Jemma was pacing, tablet in hand, and making sounds like a porcupine being tortured.

Bobbi propped her shoulder against the door jamb. “What’s wrong?”

Jemma glanced up, eyes flashing, and waved the tablet around. “I went to look something up online and managed to stumble of one of the worst websites I’ve ever seen. It’s just…wrong.” Her cheeks were flushed, and she looked entirely kissable.

“Someone mangling string theory again?” Bobbi asked.

Jemma groaned. “This is worse. It’s a sex education website that does the opposite.”

“What’s it saying?”

“Things that are extremely misinformed. It’s disgusting. Apparently only men are turned on by sex, women simply tolerate it.”

Bobbi made a face. “What idiot man wrote this?”

“It’s a woman,” Jemma fumed. “I’m not arguing that perhaps she doesn’t feel excited by sex, but you can’t go sprouting that a woman can only orgasm if she is by herself, and on her belly pretending to be a man.”

“What?” Bobbi was now very confused.

“It’s wrong. I can prove it wrong.” Jemma dropped the tablet on the bed and started stripping off her clothing.

Bobbi’s nipples tightened as Jemma, now naked, bent over to pull a dildo out of the bottom drawer of the nightstand. “What does the website say about lesbians?”

“They just cuddle,” Jemma said, dumping lube on the toy. “And a woman doesn’t exist who actually enjoys being penetrated.”

Bobbi was still stuck on the cuddling part.  She grabbed the tablet as Jemma settled herself on the bed. Jemma lay on her back and drew her knees up, her face very determined. Bobbi’s pussy clenched as she watched Jemma cup her breast, playing with her nipple while she rubbed the tip of the dildo over her folds.

“Do you want company?” Bobbi asked, her voice husky as she thought about things that weren’t even distant cousins of cuddling.

“In a minute,” Jemma said. “I’m going to get off first.”

Bobbi pressed her thighs together as the room became a little too warm. She glanced down at the tablet screen. _A woman takes no interest in lower body action during intercourse._ Bobbi blinked. “Is this for real?”

“Unfortunately.” Jemma made a squeaky noise that had Bobbi thinking rather a lot about lower body action. It also brought the guys to the room.

“What’s going on here?” Hunter asked, pulling his shirt off.

“Jemma found a terrible website and is proving it wrong by giving herself an orgasm while laying on her back,” Bobbi said, poking at the tablet. “This is unbelievable.”

Hunter looked confused. “Why couldn’t she come on her back?”

“It says,” Jemma said, breaking off with a mewl. “That a woman can only orgasm on her front, by herself, while basically pretending to be a man.”

“What?” Hunter sounded scandalized.

Fitz grabbed the tablet out of Bobbi’s fingers and started looking through the site.

“What’s it say?” Hunter asked, reading over Fitz’s shoulder.

“Bloody fucking hell.” Fitz coughed. “ _The easiest role for a woman is to cooperate with intercourse just as long as a man needs to ejaculate._ ” Both Fitz and Hunter looked up at Bobbi.

Hunter’s brow raised. “You going to cooperate, luv?”

Bobbi rolled her eyes.

Fitz soldiered on. “ _Intercourse is a territorial act of dominance by the male over the female_.”

Both of them glanced at her again. “I’ll show you dominance,” Bobbi said.

“Is that a promise?” Hunter asked as Fitz rapidly skimmed through more of the site.

He made a face. “This is saying women never enjoy seeing an erection, that it doesn’t turn them on.”

Hunter laughed as he pushed his pants and underwear down. He was hard and fisted his prick.

“It also says that men are unwilling to admit that it doesn’t turn women on.”  Fitz’s voice nearly cracked. “ _Women do not ogle naked men, so they consider this behavior perverted_.”

Bobbi’s eye’s snapped to him from where she’d been ogling Hunter tugging on himself. “Excuse me?”

“I like a naked man,” Jemma said breathlessly. “With a nice, hard cock.” She moaned, and her hips lifted. “Especially if it’s you two.” She made the little ‘eep’ noise she always did when she was getting close.

Bobbi was caught somewhere between being incredibly turned on from watching Jemma touch herself and being extremely angry that anyone would say anything this misogynistic under the disguise of sex education.

Fitz’s face became pale, well, paler, as he continued reading. “ _Cunnilingus is mildly pleasurable but does not cause orgasm_.” His brows drew together. Hunter groaned and ripped the tablet out of Fitz’s hands. “That can’t be true,” Fitz said, looking adorably upset as he ran his hand through his hair. It was growing out a bit and just starting to curl, which Bobbi had confirmed with Jemma as being something they both liked.

“It’s not true,” Hunter said, looking down at the words. “The girls do it to each other all the time. And this goes on about women not offering men fellatio because they don’t realize it feels good for a man because oral sex doesn’t feel good to them. This is all shite.”

“Oh,” Jemma gasped, and Bobbi’s eyes went back to her. “My.” Jemma’s body shuddered as she climaxed, and Bobbi’s clit pulsed with need. “There we go,” Jemma panted. “One orgasm, on my back, with other people in the room.”

Hunter embraced Bobbi from behind, sliding one hand up under her shirt to cup her tit, and the other under the waistbands of her jeans and panties to stroke her clit. “Someone’s turned on,” he said, kissing her neck.

Fitz, hands clasped, edged towards the bed. “You’re not making it up, are you?” he asked.

“Making what up?” Jemma asked as she placed the dildo, streaked with her cream, beside the bed on a tissue.

“That you like being licked? On the pussy?”

Jemma frowned. “What?”

“Fitz,” Bobbi said. “Clothes off and get between Jemma’s legs so she can assure you she does enjoy a tongue on her cunt.”

Jemma smiled at him, but Bobbi wanted to smack him upside the head because of his uncertain look as he took off his shirt and pulled his jeans off. He left his boxers on, probably because he wasn’t hard.

“Fitz,” Bobbi snapped. “Everything.”

Closing his eyes, he pushed his underwear off and quickly dropped onto the bed, wiggling to get between Jemma’s legs. She directed his face to her pussy and moaned as he licked the flat of his tongue over her.

Bobbi moaned as well as the rough pad of Hunter’s finger circled her clit. “Are you enjoying pretending to like sex for me?” he whispered in her ear. She snorted. “There was a whole bit about how women fake being aroused for their men, so we’ll keep fucking you and not someone else. You’re a world-class actress, Bob.”  

She laughed. Hunter took his hands off her, but it was only to help her get her clothes off. Once bare, she pushed him down onto the bed. Hunter looked delighted as she straddled him.

Beside them, Jemma was making chirpy, excited noises with her hands on Fitz’s head, keeping him from going anywhere.

Hunter reached over and poked Jemma’s shoulder. “Talk to him.”

Bobbi rewarded Hunter and his excellent idea by dragging her nails down his chest. His very nice chest. Her eyes darted to Jemma. She had a very nice chest too. Bobbi ground against Hunter’s cock, smiling as Jemma struggled to get her mouth to work.

“That feels lovely, Fitz,” she said. “Very lovely. I think I’m about—” She eeped again, and came humping wildly against Fitz’s tongue.

Hunter pressed up between Bobbi’s thighs, and she groaned, lost in him enjoying the sight of their lovers wrapped up in each other. She was wet from it as well and getting desperate to come herself.

Jemma’s head dropped back against the pillow, and she smiled at Bobbi. “You’re so nice to be willing to assist with Hunter’s orgasm.”

Bobbi bit her lip to keep herself from giggling.

“What?” Hunter said, clearly confused.

Jemma kept her eyes on Bobbi’s face. “ _Women are not aroused with a lover so the only proactive role available to them involves assisting with male orgasm_.” Jemma’s expression was coy as she quoted the stupid webpage. “ _Men have power in relationships because they dictate what happens during sex_.”

Bobbi could feel Hunter suddenly trying very hard to sink into the mattress. She turned to meet his eyes, which he immediately closed.

“Dictate?” Bobbi said mildly.

Hunter shook his head.

She took his wrists in her hands and pinned them beside his ears. His cock jerked, bumping against her pussy. She knew just how much he liked to dictate anything in bed with her.

A hand caressed her rear, Fitz’s, since she could see both of Jemma’s. The hand trailed down, and she lifted so that Fitz could position Hunter’s cock at her opening. She dropped, taking him all in, the way her body fit around his making her groan.

She focused on moving herself up and down Hunter’s shaft and delighting in the tension that rippled through his muscles. Leaving his hands where they were—she knew he wouldn’t move them—she stroked his chest and belly and scratched at his nipples.

Beside them, Fitz and Jemma rearranged themselves. Fitz scooted over, pressing himself along Hunter’s side and her leg, his now very hard erection pushing against her calf. Jemma knelt behind Bobbi, wrapping her arms around Bobbi and using a hand to cup one breast while the other slid down to brush against her clit. Jemma moved with Bobbi as she fucked Hunter, nestling her cheek against Bobbi’s back.

Bobbi felt surrounded by love and very turned on. She didn’t doubt that whoever wrote those web pages didn’t feel the same way she did, but passing off a single person’s experience as universal truth was silly. It’d be like Bobbi insisting everyone should be in a romantic and sexual relationship with three other people of varying genders. Who you loved and how you screwed them, or didn’t, was completely up to the people involved.

She was lucky to have her lovers.

Hunter’s hands were still in place, but his tongue was halfway down Fitz’s throat, and his hips were snapping upwards every time she dropped down. Jemma was rubbing her perfectly, and Bobbi was teetering on the edge of a climax.

“I love you. All of you,” she said, then groaned. Her pussy pulsed hard and she doused Hunter’s cock and balls as she came.

“I love you too.” Jemma kissed Bobbi’s back. “And I do believe that was an orgasm.”

“Hell yeah, it was.” Hunter’s fingers twitched. “Bob, can I come too?”

“It couldn’t have been an orgasm, though,” Jemma continued. “You and I, Bobbi, must simply have been brainwashed into believing that women can also enjoy sex, when clearly we just enjoy intimacy and small animals and children that depend on us.”

“What small animals?” Fitz said, sounding very alarmed.

Bobbi patted his arm. “She’s just quoting from the website, more idiotic stuff about women not liking sex.”

“Bobbi?” Hunter was close to whining.

“Yes, you can come.”

He didn’t respond, just moved his hips faster and captured Fitz’s lips again. With a final plunge and grunt, he peaked, his release mingling with hers. God, she loved all this. The sweat, the heat, the mess.

The gooey-love look Hunter was giving her.

Fitz poked his dick against her again.

“Hunter,” she said, pulling herself off him, and shuffling to the side, bringing Jemma along with her, “please take care of your boyfriend.”

Jemma lay down on her side, and Bobbi spooned her back. They watched as Hunter pushed Fitz down flat and kissed down his chest until Hunter could lick Fitz’s cock.

“This is rather a lot of empirical evidence that everything on that site is wrong,” Jemma said. “It kept harping on the fact that a man would only engage in sex until he came, but Hunter got off, and he’s still making sure Fitz does as well. And Fitz would gladly return to eating out me, or you, after he gets off if we asked.”

“Jemma, stop it,” Bobbi said, smoothing Jemma’s hair down. “I know whatever you read upset you, but it’s not our experience. Our boys don’t treat us like we’re less than human, because if they did, they wouldn’t be our boys. And they care about our pleasure, and we very, very much enjoy looking at them, and each other.” Bobbi circled Jemma’s nipple with a finger before plucking at it.

“I know. We’re just a bit odd ourselves, and I’ve always felt like I’m different. It made me doubt myself seeing in black and white that I couldn’t be aroused by other people.”

“I promise you are not a weirdo for being turned on by sex.” Bobbi wondered if Coulson would let her have enough SHIELD resources to obliterate the website from the internet. She hated seeing Jemma being made uncomfortable.

“That a relief. I can’t believe that site had the audacity to say that a man does not attract a woman by showing her his erection?”

Bobbi started giggling and turned her face into the pillow to muffle it.

“It is rather amusing,” Jemma said.

Bobbi trailed her hand down Jemma’s belly and pushed her fingers between Jemma’s legs to press at her swollen clit. “The idea yes, but I was thinking of that time we were sitting on the couch looking for a carrot cake recipe we liked, and Hunter walked in naked, pointed at his hard-on, and walked off again. You bolted after him.”

Jemma moaned softly. “As if you didn’t follow right behind me.”

“True.” Bobbi rubbed faster. “And I bet right now you wouldn’t mind pushing Hunter to the side and riding Fitz until he popped, since that’s what I want to do, and I’ve already had Hunter inside me.”

Hunter glanced out of the corner of his eye at them and made a big show of licking the tip of his tongue up and down Fitz’s shaft.

Jemma’s hips jerked, and Bobbi rubbed quick little circles on her clit. Jemma came with a tiny gasp, and Bobbi pushed her fingers deep into Jemma’s channel. Jemma gasped a lot louder.

Bobbi’s pussy was pulsing in need, and as soon as Jemma relaxed, Bobbi crawled over her. Hunter moved out of the way, giving her room to straddle Fitz. She sank onto his cock, groaning when she was as far down as possible. He felt fantastic inside her, and from Fitz’s blissed-out expression, he was enjoying himself as well.

Hunter had stretched out on his side, facing Jemma and his back to her and Fitz. Both Hunter and Jemma looked half asleep as they cuddled close. Bobbi reached out and caressed Hunter’s ass as she worked herself up and down Fitz’s cock, her other hand circled her clit.

She rode him fast and rough. After a few moments, his eyes popped open.

“Uh, Bobbi,” Fitz said. “I’m going to…” He bit his lip as the muscles of his stomach tightened. “I…sorry.”

“Come for me.” She tightened her inner muscles around his cock, and he groaned.

“Yeah, fuck, coming.” His hips jerked, and his release flooded into her. Bobbi’s toes curled as Fitz shuddered through his peak. She rubbed her clit hard, her pussy tightening down around his already softening cock. Fitz’s hands cupped both her breasts, her nipples caught tight between his fingers.

“Harder,” she breathed, and the pinch tightened.  “That’s it.” She came noisily, her thighs quivering. She collapsed forward onto Fitz’s chest, and he stroked her back and kissed her softly. The kisses grew tinier and tinier until he was barely brushing their mouths together while making contented, rumbly noises.

Bobbi shakily moved to the side, her back and ass against Hunter’s.

“I think they’re asleep,” Fitz said before yawning.

Bobbi laughed quietly. “Good, I don’t think I could stand one more quote from that wretched website.”

“Well, I do owe you thanks, you know men.”

“I don’t want to hear this.”

“ _Men have an almost infantile need to believe in their fantasies of arousing women._ ”

“Stop.”

“Hunter’s right, you’re an amazing actress, I really believed there for a bit, like when your pussy was fluttering, that you might be enjoying yourself. Which is impossible. _No one can name any female erotic turns-ons_.”

Bobbi pressed her forehead to his shoulder. “I can name one: biting you if you don’t shut up.”

Fitz poked Hunter. “Bobbi said she’s going to bite me.”

“I’m going to join her if you don’t shut your trap. Some of us are trying to nap.”

“I’m awake,” Jemma said brightly. “Honestly, Bobbi biting Fitz would probably turn me on. Not right now, well, maybe right now. Are we biting people?”

Hunter groaned. “I’m going to bite you.”

“Also a turn on.”

Bobbi laughed. “I really do love all of you, but less biting and more snuggling.”

“Love you too.” Fitz kissed her forehead and rolled so he was tucked against her. She put an arm around him.

“Love you,” Hunter said, the sound drawing out into a yawn.

“I love you all very much as well,” Jemma said.

The room was silent, and Bobbi’s eyed drifted closed. No webpage could ever capture what the for of them had. The love, comfort, pleasure, and—

Hunter yipped. “She fucking bit me.”

Bobbi gave up on napping and rolled over to nip at Hunter’s shoulder.

“We have to feed them, Fitz,” Hunter said solemnly. “The girls are hungry.”


End file.
